


Unseen Boundary

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sampai di manakah batas antara sahabat dan pujaan hati? Prussia sudah tidak tahu lagi, mata merahnya terlalu sibuk memandangi Spain yang terbaring di ranjangnya tak sadarkan diri. PrusSpa oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Boundary

...

Lama sekali. Jangan bilang dia sudah mengetahui...?

"Gil! Maaf telat! Tadi masak sup tomat dulu buat Lovi. Dia lagi agak nggak enak badan..."

"Dasar nggak awesome! Aku udah nunggu hampir setengah jam, tahu nggak?"

Cih. Selalu saja si bocah tengil tak tahu terima kasih itu... Selalu saja dia yang ada di pikiranmu. Bagaimana denganku, Antonio?

"Maaf, maaf! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku ke sini, Gil? Hal penting apa yang mau kaubicarakan?"

Bukan tatapan penuh penyesalan seperti itu yang kuharapkan. Kapan kau mau memandangku—benar-benar memandangku—dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang seperti yang kau berikan ke mantan anak buahmu itu, Antonio? Kapan kau mau berhenti melihatku hanya sebagai teman dekat? Kapan kau tersadar bahwa aku menginginkan...lebih dari sekedar hubungan sebagai sahabat?

"Hn. Sudah lupa. Salah sendiri kamu datengnya telat gini."

"Heeehh? Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Ayolah Gil, jangan ngambek gitu dong... Aku penasaran nih..."

Aku menginginkan senyumanmu—bukan senyum pasaran yang kau umbar ke semua orang, melainkan senyuman untukku, hanya untukku. Seperti senyuman yang kauberikan untuk Romano tersayangmu itu. Senyuman yang tak pernah kautujukan padaku...

"Cih. Kamu memang nggak awesome. Ya sudah, aku kasih tahu. Tapi cuma sekali, jadi denger baik-baik."

"Gitu dong! Gilbert baik, deh! Oke, aku sudah siap nih. Mau bilang apa?"

Aku menginginkanmu, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Menginginkan dirimu hanya untukku...

"Gil? Kenapa mukamu jadi merah gitu? Kamu sakit?"

"B-Bukan! Cih, nggak awesome banget sih. A-Aku cuma mau bilang... a-aku... suk-"

"s-suk-"

"WOII PRUSSIA! BERANI-BERANINYA LOE TIDUR DI SAAT HERO SEDANG PIDATO!"

Pemuda albino itu terlonjak bangun dengan tiba-tiba, mata merahnya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih menyelimuti kedua bola mata rubinya. Yang pertama kali masuk dalam pandangannya adalah mata biru milik seorang personifikasi negara adidaya yang entah kenapa terlihat dekat sekali dengannya. Satu tangannya memegang burger sementara yang satunya lagi memegang toa—yang karena suatu alasan hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari telinga kirinya.

"WOI PRUUUUUUSSSSSSIIIIIIAAAAAAAA~"

"ANJRITTT! IYA, IYA GUE BANGUNN! SINGKIRIN TOA LOE SEKARANG JUGA, BURGER GAK AWESOME!" Dia mengumpat keras, kedua tangannya menutupi liang telinganya yang baru saja disiksa. Dan sudahkah dia bilang ludah America tadi muncrat beberapa dan menodai telinga awesome-nya? Ewwww.

America menyingkirkan toanya, berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan gayanya yang seenak jidat tapi entah bagaimana tetap berwibawa. "Hahaha! Syukurlah kau sudah kembali bersama kami semua, Prussia! Kau nyaris saja ketinggalan berita paling penting hari ini! Boss-ku, si Obama yang kalian semua tahu dan cinta, dapet dua belas jahitan di bibir gara-gara waktu main baseball kena sikut di muka, coba!"

Prussia hanya mengerang pelan, masih tidak rela mimpinya yang indah tadi itu dirusak begitu saja hanya untuk sebuah berita yang tidak jelas apa kepentingannya. Sial, padahal tadi dia sudah hampir mengucapkannya…

"Sudahlah, mon cheri Amérique, janganlah dikau marahi Prusse kita yang malang ini… Dia sudah cukup merana gara-gara 140 pilot Eurowings pada mogok kerja dan bikin lusinan penerbangan dibatalkan Jumat kemarin. Dia pasti bergadang mikirin itu semua tadi malam…"

…itu yang bergadang Germany sebenarnya. Dan di saat adiknya yang kelewat serius itu sudah hampir mencabuti rambutnya, Prussia malah enak-enakan makan pancake sambil chatting-an sama Canada. Sungguh seorang kakak teladan, ya?

Yah pokoknya yang penting, America percaya saja dan berjalan kembali ke kursinya, melempar Prussia pandangan loe-ulangin-lagi-gue-paksa-loe-makan-scone-England-langsung-dari-ovennya sebelum kembali berpidato dengan suara lantang sesekali ditingkahi bunyi kunyahan.

Prussia hanya menyeringai sesaat sebelum melempar senyum terimakasih pada France yang sudah membelanya, yang langsung dibalas dengan kedipan sensual. Namun bukan itu yang membuat jantung Prussia berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Di samping si negara cinta, sahabatnya yang satu lagi melambai kepadanya, senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Bahkan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata emerald terang—sama seperti yang menghiasi mata Germany pagi ini—tetap tidak mampu mengurangi aura keceriaan yang dipancarkan oleh sang pemuda.

Spain. Pemuda yang telah dekat dengannya sejak zaman abad pertengahan. Supernova yang pernah hampir menguasai dunia di masa kejayaan yang telah nyaris terlupakan. Personifikasi negara yang kini tengah memperjuangkan ekonominya yang berantakan.

Dan juga, orang yang telah memikat hatinya, membuatnya terperangkap dalam gejolak yang manis namun keji, mempermainkan hatinya dalam emosi. Memberinya harapan sekaligus juga rasa takut akan penolakan.

Dia, Prussia, menyukai sang personifikasi Reino de Espana.

Yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa dia memendam perasaan ini selama…ah, sudah tak terhitung entah berapa lama. Dia tak pernah sanggup menyatakannya. Bibir yang bisa dengan mudah melontarkan tantangan, yang dengan lancar meluncurkan perintah demi perintah yang membuatnya begitu menakutkan di medan perang… mendadak kelu di hadapan si Spaniard yang adalah sahabatnya.

Dan bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, dia tidak berhasil mengungkapkannya. Kurang menyedihkan apa, coba?

Namun hari ini, semua berbeda. Dia sudah memperoleh bantuan dari diri-nya. Hari ini, dia pasti akan mengatakannya. Hari ini, sahabatnya itu akan jadi miliknya seutuhnya. Seutuhnya…

"A-Ano… Puroisen-san? Hidung anda… berdarah?"

Cih. Imajinasinya memang terlalu awesome.

Lounge gedung konferensi itu tidak pernah ramai entah kenapa. Dibandingkan dengan kafetaria yang di waktu istirahat senantiasa menjadi tempat pemberhentian pertama, ruangan berukuran sedang berisi sofa-sofa nyaman dan meja-meja minimalis itu nyaris tidak pernah dihuni siapa-siapa, kecuali kalau terkadang Greece memutuskan untuk tidur siang bersama kucing-kucingnya di sana. Tempat yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Bagaimana dengan France? Tentu sudah dibereskan. Dia tahu dia bisa mempercayai Canada, sahabatnya di dunia maya, yang sudah berjanji akan mengalihkan perhatian France entah bagaimana. Pokoknya, kesempatan ini hanya milik dirinya dan Spain saja.

"Hei, 'Tonio!" Dengan santai ditepuknya punggung sahabatnya, membuatnya langkahnya menuju kafetaria terhenti di tengah jalan. "Mukamu capek banget. Kita ke lounge aja, yuk! Kafetaria pasti rame, males banget nggak sih?"

Mata hijau itu hanya balas menatapnya beberapa saat—Prussia menyilangkan jarinya di dalam saku untuk keberuntungan—sebelum Spain akhirnya mengangguk lelah, senyum kecil tersemat di wajahnya.

"Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku terlalu ngantuk buat ngobrol bareng yang lainnya…"

Prussia membiarkan Spain menggalau—atau mengigau? Peduli amat—sembari menggiringnya ke salah satu sofa empuk yang mengisi lounge dan menunggunya sampai duduk dengan nyaman sebelum menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Tunggu ya. Aku beliin kopi. Kamu kayaknya capek banget. Semalem begadang lagi, ya?"

"Mmm kopi boleh juga… kalo bisa yang susunya agak banyak… Semalem begadang bikin dua kardus mawar… Masih kurang tiga kardus lagi buat kuota minggu ini…" Sambil berkata begitu Spain memulai lagi pekerjaannya membentuk bunga kertas, kardus yang baru separuh terisi diletakkan di bawah kakinya.

Prussia hanya tersenyum maklum, berlalu untuk menuju vending machine di sudut ruangan. Dimasukkannya beberapa koin dan dipencetnya tombol café-au-lait. Selagi menunggu mesin itu mengisi cangkirnya secara otomatis, dia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari dalam sakunya.

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Bukan senyum narsis seperti biasanya, melainkan senyuman tipis misterius yang jujur saja, bukan karakternya. Percakapan tadi pagi dengan sang negara dari Asia Tenggara pun mulai tergiang di kepalanya.

...

"Benarkah cukup dengan ramuan ini, Indonesien?"

"Tentu saja. Ramuan ini buatan saya sendiri. Khasiatnya sudah dijamin."

"Dan kalau ternyata dia tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku?"

"Kalau begitu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Semudah itu saja."

"Dan kalau ternyata dia juga punya perasaan yang sama… apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Itu... saya rasa anda tahu sendiri jawabannya, bukan?"

...

Suara denting tanda kopi sudah selesai dibuat oleh si mesin membuyarkan laju pikirannya. Setelah memastikan Spain masih dengan terkantuk-kantuk membuat mawar, dengan sigap Prussia menuangkan cairan bening di botol ke dalam cangkir kopi, menggoyangnya sedikit agar tercampur rata. Tidak ada perubahan warna, tidak ada perubahan aroma. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kopi biasa. Namun kalau berhasil, ini akan jadi jawaban atas masalahnya. Tidak perlu dirinya yang 'menembak' Spain; kalau ramuan ini berhasil, Spain-lah yang akan 'menembak' dia. Dan kalau ternyata dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa, tidak ada efek sampingnya.

Ahh Indonesia. Dengan ini, dikau resmi masuk jajaran negara awesome di daftar seorang Prussia. Sungguh sayang Bad Touch Trio tidak membuka pendaftaran bagi anggota keempat.

Setelah kopi bagiannya sendiri selesai dibuat, Prussia membawanya dengan hati-hati menuju Spain yang masih berkutat membuat mawarnya.

"Nih." Dia menyodorkan cangkirnya—cangkir yang ditetesinya ramuan, tentu saja. Dia terlalu awesome untuk menjadi korban plot klasik bernama senjata-makan-tuan, pastinya—sambil berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir otomatis ke wajahnya begitu mata hijau yang kelelahan itu mendongak tepat ke arahnya, senyum tipis tersungging di bibir yang begitu ingin dicecapnya.

"Gracias, Gil. Kamu baik banget ya, hari ini…"

Ahh Spain. Kalau saja sang negara passion itu tahu betapa nyarisnya dirinya kehilangan kontrol gara-gara tampang yang kuyu namun menggoda ini… Kadang-kadang Prussia iri dengan Romano yang selalu punya kesempatan untuk merawat Spain setiap kali jatuh sakit; muka kecapekan saja terlihat se-rapeable ini, bagaimana kiranya kalau sedang memerah dan terengah-engah?

Si-Sialan… hidungnya sudah hampir mengeluarkan darah lagi gara-gara pemikiran barusan…

"Wah, café-au-lait! Kau tahu betul kesukaanku, Gil. Makasih lho!" Spain tersenyum cerah sambil mengambil cangkir kopi itu dan mengendus isinya, mata hijaunya terpejam membayangkan kelezatannya.

Hentikan senyuman yang membahayakan kelangsungan hidup pembuluh darah di wajahnya dan minum saja ramuannya!

…tentu dia masih cukup waras untuk hanya meneriakkan kegalauannya tadi di pikirannya saja.

"Err jadi! Bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini? Perekonomianmu seret lagi?" Prussia bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran tidak pantas yang mulai mendominasi otaknya ketika dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang Spaniard.

"Mmm. Masih seperti itu. Kondisiku masih lebih baik daripada kakak sih. Denger-denger dia sampai harus minta bantuan finansial sama EU. Kasihan dia…"

Kakak. Maksudnya pasti Portugal. Cih, kalau nggak ngomongin Romano, pasti ngomongin Portugal. Memang sih, Portugal itu notabene kakaknya Spain, tapi tetap saja di mata Prussia, seorang Portugal berarti seorang rival tambahan…

"Hmm. Begitu, ya…" Prussia hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menyesap kopinya. Mata merahnya menyipit dalam antisipasi begitu melihat Spain melakukan hal yang sama. Meneguk kopinya. Dengan ramuan tercampur di dalamnya. Sekarang tinggal tunggu waktu sampai efeknya…

"UHUK!"

Prussia nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya ketika Spain tiba-tiba rubuh ke depan, terbatuk-batuk keras dan mencengkeram dadanya.

"Antonio!" Dia serta-merta membalikkan tubuh sahabatnya yang terkapar di lantai, kekhawatiran menyergap dirinya melihat napas Spain yang berat dan terengah-engah dan keringat dingin yang mulai mengaliri wajahnya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Oi! Bertahanlah!"

Jangan-jangan ini gara-gara ramuannya? Tapi kata Indonesia, ramuan itu nggak ada efek sampingnya. Masa sih dia-

Pemikirannya terputus di tengah jalan ketika tubuhnya mendadak didorong dengan keras ke belakang. Mata rubinya melebar, lebih dalam keterkejutan daripada kesakitan bahkan ketika punggungnya menghantam sofa di belakangnya. Spain berdiri, menggosok-gosok tempat tangan Prussia tadi menyentuh dirinya seolah ingin membersihkannya dari kotoran menjijikkan, mata hijau yang biasanya hangat itu tampak sedingin es begitu bertemu matanya.

"Menjijikkan. Jangan sentuh aku seperti itu lagi."

Bahkan suara yang dia tahu sangat ceria dan selalu sanggup menenteramkan dirinya itu kali ini terdengar… penuh kemuakan?

"H-Hei, Antonio… kamu kenapa, hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong hal nggak awesome gi-"

Rasa kagetnya bahkan belum hilang ketika Spain menampar tangannya yang terulur hendak menyentuhnya, mata hijau dingin menatap lurus matanya sendiri yang tengah melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku, Prusia. Sudah, nggak usah sok akrab begitu lah. Kau kan, sudah tahu kalau aku membencimu."

Membencinya? Spain membenci dirinya?

…America, ambil toa-mu dan bangunkan dia dari mimpi buruk ini sekarang juga.

"Oi kalian berdua di sini ternyata! Rapatnya sudah mau mulai, ayo ke ruang konferensi sekarang! America sudah hampir mencak-mencak nyariin kalian!"

Prussia bahkan terlalu terpukul untuk menyadari England telah memasuki lounge, ekspresinya yang tadinya sebal berubah jadi heran melihat ketegangan di antara kedua 'sahabat' yang tengah berdiri menatap satu sama lain di tengah ruangan.

"…hei, kalian berdua kenapa? Kalian bertengkar? Tunggu di sini, aku panggilin France-"

"Tunggu, Inglaterra!"

Mimpi. Ini semua pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin dalam dunia nyata seorang Spain mencengkeram lengan seorang England dan menariknya sampai mereka berhadapan. Sama tidak mungkinnya bagi seorang personifikasi Reino de Espana untuk merengkuh personifikasi Kingdom of England dalam pelukan hangat. Seperti yang sedang disaksikannya sekarang.

Baiklah. Ini sudah pasti bukan kenyataan. Dia harus mengunjungi dokter mata seusai rapat…

"Aku sukaaaaa sekali sama Inglaterra!"

…dan mungkin sekalian ke dokter telinga. Demi wurst isi pasta. Seorang Spain. Bilang 'suka' ke seorang England. Seorang England yang dulu menenggelamkan kapal-kapalannya ke dalam empang—ahem, maksudnya menenggelamkan armadanya di abad pertengahan. Seorang England yang seharusnya…yah, kasarannya sih, dibencinya setengah mati, sekarang dipeluknya mesra begini?

"Tung- Spain, kamu… kamu kenapa, tiba-tiba begini? Sakau tomat? Hei! Kamu pegang apa barusan! Lepas-!"

Ahh England. Kau tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dirimu, berada di dalam dekapan lengan kecoklatan yang bahkan di dunia mimpi pun tidak bisa didapatkannya. Kenapa kau malah memberontak? Mempertahankan kesetiaan pada America? Ahh manisnya…

"Cium aku, Inglaterra. Dekap aku. Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Kalau demi kamu, mi amor, apapun akan kuterima…"

Kalau seandainya saja ada lubang muncul tiba-tiba di tengah ruangan, Prussia ingin merangkak ke dalamnya dan mati sambil memeluk dirinya yang awesome ini. Apapun supaya tidak mendengar kata-kata penuh cinta yang seolah-olah diucapkan hanya untuk menyindir dirinya.

"Sp-Spain, sumpah, kamu aneh banget hari ini! Le-Lepasin aku sekarang! Aku nggak bisa jadi seme-mu! Masa-masa itu seharusnya sudah tenggelam bersama dengan armada kita! Lepas-"

"…semua terserah padamu, Inglaterra. Aku milikmu seutuhnya…"

Tombol itu sudah ditekan. Dengan kalap, Prussia langsung menerjang dan memerengkuh Spain dari belakang, memisahkannya dari England yang langsung mundur ketakutan.

"Apa yang- Lepaskan aku, Prusia! Hijo de-"

Umpatan itu tak pernah selesai karena Spain langsung hilang kesadaran begitu Prussia memukul bagian belakang lehernya—teknik yang samar-samar diingatnya sewaktu dia masih jadi prajurit di masa-masa kejayaannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa digendongnya tubuh lemas Spain bridal style, mata merahnya menatap England yang merepet ke tembok dan masih memerah, trauma nyaris dipaksa jadi seme dadakan.

"Bilang ke burger nggak awesome itu, Prussia dan Spain minta ijin absen rapat siang ini."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari si pemuda British itu, Prussia setengah berlari meninggalkan lounge, dengan Spain yang pingsan dalam gendongannya. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, seharusnya gedung konferensi ini punya kamar kosong yang biasanya dipakai untuk akomodasi duta-duta besar. Dia punya firasat masalah ini harus diluruskan secepatnya…

...atau dirinya akan menyesal selamanya.

Indonesia menguap untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Di tengah ruangan, America sedang berdebat dengan Mexico perihal kasus selundupan obat terlarang. Kalau sudah begini, entah kapan gilirannya untuk mengajukan masalah gunung Bromo yang mulai beraksi lagi itu bisa terpenuhi. Di sampingnya, Malaysia dan Brunei tampak sudah setengah jalan menuju alam mimpi.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menghela napas, telapak tangannya bertemu dengan dahinya. Taruhan, dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik lagi, seorang Germany pasti akan berdiri, berteriak dengan suaranya bass-nya yang cocok dipakai di paduan suara dan menyetir rapat ini kembali ke arah yang seharusnya. Pasti sebentar lagi. Tiga… dua… satu…

'AKU BAHAGIAAAA! HIDUP SEJAHTERA DI KHATULISTIWAAA! ALAM BERSERI-SERI BUNGA BERANEKA~'

Lusinan pasang mata langsung menatap tajam personifikasi Republik Indonesia, yang dengan panik langsung lari keluar ruangan rapat menggenggam ponselnya yang menjeritkan lagu Zamrud Khatulistiwa karya Chrisye yang entah diaransemen ulang sama siapa jadi bernuansa... seperti Hatafutte Parade punya America. Samar-samar dilihatnya Brunei dan Malaysia mengutuk pelan gara-gara terbangunkan dengan tidak elit dari tidur lelap sebelum ditutupnya pintu ruang rapat dan ditempelkannya ponsel buatan Finlandia itu di telinganya.

"…Halo?"

"Indonesien! Ramuan loe gak awesome sangat nih!"

"…Ramuan? Tunggu, ini saya bicara dengan siapa, ya?"

Entah siapa orang aneh yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya ngomel-ngomel soal ramu…oh.

"Ah, dengan Prusia? Ramuannya kenapa memangnya? Semuanya berjalan lancar, kan?"

"Lancar gundulmu! Adanya juga kacau! Si Spain jadi aneh setelah minum ramuan anehmu itu!"

Alis hitam itu naik sedikit. Enak saja ramuannya dibilang aneh. Sudah dibantuin juga bukannya...

...tunggu.

Benda yang ada di sakunya ini apa?

Indonesia membeku ketika jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang kecil dan dingin di saku jasnya. Dikeluarkannya pelan-pelan, mata hitamnya memantul di botol berisi cairan bening. Botol yang dilabelinya dengan tulisan: Pesanan Prusia.

Uh, oh.

Dia salah kasih ramuan.

...baiklah.

Indonesia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, sebelum memaksakan lidahnya yang kelu untuk bicara.

"…emm Prusia… ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan. Tapi sebelumnya... tolong tarik napas panjang dan menjauhlah dari benda yang mudah pecah, oke?"

Dan dia juga tidak boleh lupa untuk mengecilkan volume ponselnya.

Prussia hampir saja meremas ponselnya sampai hancur kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa Germany yang membayari cicilannya. Dia berjalan bolak-balik dengan penuh kegalauan, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diinformasikan Indonesia kepadanya.

...

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf; saya salah kasih ramuan. Seharusnya ramuan itu untuk Hungaria yang ingin eksperimen mencomblangkan Amerika dengan Rusia..."

"Ramuan itu akan membuat peminumnya jadi suka pada orang yang sebelumnya dibenci, dan juga sebaliknya, akan jadi benci pada orang yang tadinya disuka…"

"Efeknya baru akan memudar seminggu setelah pemakaian. Namun bisa lebih cepat tawar dengan... aduh, saya tidak enak mengatakannya. Emm... dengan melakukan itu."

"Itu?"

"Ya, itu. Anda mengerti apa itu itu, kan, Prusia? Perlukah saya jelaskan?"

"Nggak usah, makasih. Aku sudah hidup berdekatan sama Francis berabad-abad untuk tahu apa yang kau maksudkan dengan itu."

"...saya mengerti. Oh, dan sedapat mungkin lakukan dengan pelan-pelan. Kalau terlalu cepat, efek penawarannya akan sia-sia saja."

"...pelan-pelan?"

"Mohon maaf, saya sudah harus mohon diri. Malaysia dan yang lain sudah memanggil saya. Semoga berhasil, Prusia."

"Tung-"

...

Dan teleponnya ditutup begitu saja, meninggalkan Prussia yang masih terperangah dengan informasi baru di otaknya.

Itu. ITU.

Buset. Katanya Indonesia negara yang alim, tenang, dan tidak macam-macam; tapi ternyata bisa-bisanya bikin ramuan dengan itu sebagai penawar.

Bukannya dia tidak ingin melakukannya sih, tapi...

Mata rubinya menatap ranjang di tengah ruangan, tempat Spain terbaring masih dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Kedua tangannya diikat di pos tempat tidur untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia terbangun nanti dan memutuskan untuk balas dendam sehabis dipukul sampai pingsan.

Prussia menatap sayu sahabatnya. Gara-gara ramuan bodoh dari Asia Tenggara, pemuda yang disukainya sekarang jadi membencinya. Dan untuk menawarkan efeknya, dia harus melakukan...hal yang dilakukan France setiap harinya. Sejujurnya, dia memang sudah lama ingin melakukannya, namun dengan kondisi Spain yang sekarang sedang membencinya, tidakkah melakukan itu sama saja dengan... memperkosa?

"Nggh..."

Dia harus memutuskan sekarang juga; menjalani tujuh hari dengan Spain yang membenci dirinya terang-terangan atau...menekan perasaannya membereskannya hari ini juga.

"Apa yang- Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!"

Dan karena dia orang yang awesome dan tidak pernah menunda pekerjaan, sepertinya pilihannya sudah jelas.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Antonio."

Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa ekspresi nyata sementara dia berjalan mendekati ranjang, mendekata sang Spaniard sudah mulai menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan dasi yang membatasi ruang geraknya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Lepaskan sekarang juga, dasar gi-"

Protes sang Spaniard berganti menjadi tarikan napas kaget begitu Prussia melilitkan kain panjang yang diperolehnya entah darimana ke sekeliling kepalanya, dengan efektif menutupi mata hijaunya, sebelum mengikatnya dengan simpul mati di belakang kepalanya. Mungkin Spain tidak akan merasa terlalu menderita kalau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang dibencinya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan! Kau sakit jiwa, Prusia!"

Spain terus meronta, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan makeshift blindfold yang menghalangi pandangannya. Umpatan-umpatan meluncur deras dari mulutnya, semua ditujukan ke pemuda albino yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Prussia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Hatinya masih sakit karena umpatan-umpatan yang tumpah ruah dari mulut pemuda yang disukainya, namun melihat Spain meronta di ranjang, tak berdaya dan tampak siap 'dipanen' kapan saja, entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda. Dan bagian bawahnya sepertinya juga setuju dengannya.

Tanpa peringatan, Prussia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Spain, menciumi dan memainkan lidahnya di leher kecoklatan si pemuda Mediteran. Dia bisa merasakan Spain gemetar di bawah sentuhannya, kepalanya bergerak-gerak berusaha menjauhkan diri dari sensasi basah dan panas yang menyerang lehernya.

"H-Hentika- AH!"

Prussia beralih dari tanda kemerahan yang baru saja dibuatnya di leher sahabatnya, lidahnya berganti menelusuri bahu yang kencang, merasakan otot-otot yang menegang, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan. Bibirnya mengatup, mengisap kulit kencang di bawahnya, menarik keluar erangan dari pemuda di bawahnya.

"Nnn...he-hentikan...por favor..."

Prussia memanjat naik ke ranjang, sepatu, kaus kaki, dan blazernya sudah dilemparnya sembarangan. Dengan lidahnya masih bermain-main di daerah tulang selangka, jemari Prussia bergerak duluan menelusuri dada bidang yang masih berbalut kemeja. Tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Dalam hitungan detik si kemeja tak berdosa sudah terbuka lebar, menampilkan otot dada yang... Gott. Prussia mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan kemeja, yang berani-beraninya menutupi keindahan ini dari mata dunia.

Meninggalkan satu tanda 'cinta' lagi di sekitar tulang selangka, Prussia dengan tergesa-gesa mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dengan satu tangan, berusaha melonggarkan celananya yang sudah mulai terasa ketat. Tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk menjamah bagian bawah sang Spaniard, matanya menutup begitu merasakannya mulai mengeras di bawah sentuhannya. Sementara mulutnya sudah menemukan target berikutnya; kedua puting yang sangat mengundang selera. Ahh, di saat seperti inilah dia merasa sangat iri pada makhluk beruntung bernama gurita. Bayangkan saja, punya delapan tangan, betapa awesome-nya...

"I-Ingla...terra..."

Tangannya terhenti, dua-duanya. Lidahnya berhenti menjilati puting kiri yang sudah mulai memerah. Mata rubi Prussia membuka, tertegun menatap wajah Spain yang berurai air mata. Dan tadi dia terlalu menikmati sampai-sampai tidak menyadari tubuh di bawahnya itu gemetar hebat. Bukan karena terangsang seperti dirinya melainkan lebih ke...ketakutan.

" T-Tolong aku… Inglaterra..."

Itu bukanlah umpatan, hanyalah sebuah permohonan pelan. Namun entah bagaimana, satu kalimat itu menyakiti hati Prussia lebih dari umpatan terkejam yang pernah ada. England. Di saat sedang 'disentuh' olehnya, Spain memanggil England.

Prussia tahu itu semua karena efek ramuan, tetapi rasanya...tetap menyakitkan.

Sebelum dia tersadar, tangannya sudah bergerak menghapus air mata yang mengaliri wajah si Spaniard, merasakan tubuh di bawahnya menegang karena sentuhan yang mendadak. Kepalanya ikut maju perlahan, menjilat sisa-sisa air mata panas yang masih menodai wajah Spain, yang mengalir menembus kain penutup matanya.

Spain mengeluarkan erangan pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjauh dari sentuhannya, sampai si pemuda albino mencengkeram kedua sisi pipinya dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Lidahnya dengan mudah menyerang mulut Spain yang separuh terbuka, dengan lembut memasuki gua yang panas dan penuh rasa eksotis yang dari dulu bahkan dalam mimpi pun tak bisa dicecapnya. Jemarinya mengelus pipi Spain yang masih basah oleh air mata, dan serta merta memperdalam ciumannya. Dia bisa merasakan lidah Spain perlahan-lahan mulai meresponnya, kedua otot basah itu bergulung memperebutkan dominasi di dalam gua yang tersegel oleh bibir keduanya.

Kalau bukan karena paru-parunya yang menjerit meminta udara, pastilah Prussia sudah nekat mempertahankan posisi itu selamanya. Dia menarik lepas lidahnya dari pergumulan, masih terhubung dengan lidah Spain oleh saliva keduanya, menatap sesaat wajah pemuda Spanyol di bawahnya. Kedua pipi kecoklatan itu kini dihiasi semburat merah, napasnya pendek dan terengah-engah. Kain yang menutupi matanya membuat dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

Prussia membenamkan wajahnya di sisi kanan kepala Spain, hanya beberapa senti dari telinganya. Lengannya memeluk tubuh di bawahnya itu, membenamkan jarinya di rambut ikal kecoklatan si pemuda Mediteran.

"Maafkan aku, Antonio... Maafkan aku..."

Bibirnya membisikkan kata-kata dengan nyaris tanpa suara, tahu betul Spain tidak bisa melihat gerak bibirnya. Lebih baik begitu. Spain tidak usah melihat wajah yang dibencinya itu melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Mungkin malah jauh lebih baik kalau dia membayangkan England. Mungkin hal itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya...

"...Gilbert?"

Mata rubi itu tersentak terbuka. Yang barusan, apakah dia cuma membayangkan? Cih, sungguh tidak awesome dirimu, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Terpuruk sebegitu dalamnya sampai berhalusinasi...

"I-Ini kenapa gelap semua? Ada yang mematikan lampu? Ke-kenapa tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan? Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Prussia serta merta mengangkat dirinya dari ranjang, mata rubinya melebar melihat Spain menggeliat, kembali menarik-narik ikatannya. Namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda, entah apa. Mungkinkah?

"...Antonio?" Prussia berbisik perlahan, menahan napas menunggu jawaban. Spain berhenti meronta, alis cokelat itu bertemu di atas kain yang menutupi matanya ketika dia berusaha menerka-nerka asal suara.

"Gil? Kau di sana? Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa aku nggak bisa melihat? Kenapa aku nggak bisa bergerak? Apa terjadi sesua-"

Pertanyaannya tidak pernah terjawab karena Prussia langsung merengkuh dirinya, tawa histeris tumpah dari mulutnya. Spain kembali menggeliat, antara kebingungan dan sedikit tidak nyaman. Dengan dibatasinya indera penglihatannya, indera-indera yang lain otomatis jadi semakin tajam. Dia bisa merasakan dada dan perutnya—yang entah sejak kapan jadi tak berbusana—bergesekan dengan otot-otot kencang tubuh di atasnya, menghirup aroma asing tapi di saat yang bersamaan terasa familiar, mendengar suara tawa Prussia yang terdengar sangat...lega?

"Syukurlah... Gott, syukurlah!"

Prussia sudah tidak peduli ketika air mata lega mengaliri wajahnya. Toh, Spain tidak bisa melihatnya. Ahh blindfold itu ada gunanya juga…

"…Gil. Aku nggak terlalu ngerti ini ada apa, tapi bisa tolong lepasin apapun yang mengikatku ini, nggak? Jari-jariku mulai mati rasa dan mataku rasanya-"

"SUKA."

Keheningan yang sangat, sangat canggung langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Prussia mencengkeram bahu Spain, mendekatkan wajahnya sampai dia bisa merasakan napas Spain di bibirnya.

"Aku suka kamu, Antonio. Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Peduli amat sama ramuan laknat itu. Spain entah bagaimana sudah kembali seperti semula, dan dia gila kalau sampai tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

Mendadak, terdengar suara pekikan tertahan dari arah pintu disusul derap langkah kaki. Prussia langsung menoleh tajam, urat-urat bermunculan di jidatnya. Di saat dia akhirnya berhasil menyatakan perasaannya. Ada. Yang. Mencuri dengar?

Hohoho. Ada yang sudah tidak sayang sama vital region sendiri rupanya… Baguslah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menginvasi-

"…aku juga, Gil."

Pemikiran sadis Prussia berhenti di tengah jalan. Ditatapnya Spain yang terbaring di bawahnya, yang wajahnya sudah dihiasi semburat merah yang nyaris menyaingi tomatnya yang paling segar. Yang barusan itu… dia nggak salah dengar, kan?

"Aku juga suka kamu, Gil." Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Spain mengkonfirmasi tanpa ditanya. Apa mungkin setelah matanya ditutup indera keenamnya ikut jadi tajam? Ah itu bukan urusannya. Spain mengembalikan perasaannya! Siapapun yang menguping pernyataannya tadi, anggaplah hari ini hari keberuntungan anda. Karena hari ini Tuan Prussia sudah dijadwalkan untuk mengklaim vital region orang yang istimewa…

"Emm… dan sebelumnya… bisa minta tolong beresin…umm bagian bawahku? Entah tadi kamu melakukan apa tapi rasanya…umm aku butuh…kau tahu…"

Seringai lebar langsung tersungging di wajah Prussia—namun tentu saja Spain tidak bisa melihatnya—ketika pemuda albino kembali menunduk, memberi Spaniard di bawahnya ciuman panas di bibir, tangannya kembali menjelajahi otot abdomen dan berputar-putar menggoda di dekat pusarnya, menikmati desahan kaget bercampur nikmat yang dikeluarkan partnernya.

"Ohh, jangan khawatir, meine liebe. Aku yang awesome ini akan melakukan lebih dari itu…"

Keduanya begitu tenggelam dalam hasrat sampai-sampai tidak menyadari moncong kamera yang mengintip dari celah di pintu—yang lupa dikunci oleh Prussia—dengan lampu merah di sisi kiri bodi mininya menyala terang tanda sedang merekam.

Esoknya, klub Fujodanshi pimpinan Japan dengan Hungary sebagai wakilnya mengadakan impor tisu massal. Tidak ada yang tidak mimisan melihat video candid yang direkam oleh Liechtenstein—yep, innocent little Liechtenstein, yang ternyata punya fetish yang sangat sangat tidak inosen.

Taiwan dan Seychelles cekikikan sepanjang video, meneriakkan 'kyaa!' dengan suara cempreng mereka begitu Prussia akhirnya melucuti satu-satunya pakaian yang melindungi tubuh Spain—sebuah boxer bermotif tomat. Bahkan Monaco dan Belarus—'anggota' yang hanya dimasukkan ke dalam klub atas dasar gender saja—gagal menahan banjir darah sewaktu Spain melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Prussia guna menariknya makin dekat. Hungary menepuk bahu Liechtenstein, berkata dengan tersendat-sendat bahwa dia bangga bisa menjadi mentornya.

Dan begitu semua berakhir dan Prussia akhirnya melepaskan ikatan Spain dan menarik selimut menutupi mereka berdua, muda-mudi bejat yang mengisi ruangan itu kompak mengeluarkan napas yang sendari tadi ditahan. Beberapa—Belgium dan Vietnam, di antaranya—langsung pingsan karena anemia.

Sementara Indonesia, yang datang ke klub sebagai tamu kehormatan bulan ini, hanya bisa facepalm. Yang dia maksud sebagai itu sebenarnya cuma ciuman. Yup, efek ramuan itu bisa dihilangkan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman yang pelan dan penuh perasaan. Namun tampaknya, interpretasi yang didapatkan Prussia berbeda.

Yah. Beginilah perbedaan kultur timur dan barat.

-fin-


End file.
